Juliet and the Cheating Romeo
by writermeAL
Summary: "For never was a story of more woe, Than this of Juliet and her Romeo." The classic story of Romeo and Juliet with a modern spin... Austin and Ally have been dating happily for the past two months. What if trying out for a school play turns their world upside down? Will they be wedged futher apart or will love conquer all?
1. Auditions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello, and welcome to my new story. This is just heart-breaking short story. While I was watching TV with my brother, he said, "Juliet and the Cheating Romeo" and an idea of the plotline came to my head. Hope you love it. If yes or no, tell me so, right down below.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Austin & Ally, no matter how much I wish for it to be true.**

Austin and Ally have been happily dating for two full months already. There were the cute lovey-dubby couple in the halls of Marino High School. He was high school's Mr. Popular and world-wide internet sensation Austin Moon. She was nerdy, quiet, talented song-writer Ally Dawson. Most fairy tales end with a "lived happily ever after" type of sort. But alas, I'm afraid to pronounce that this type of tale is one that's quiet tragic, with a twist in an old classic.

Our classic Romeo and Juliet story, is one that's been told, so many times of old. But a modern day Juliet will suddenly take the stage. And a modern Romeo to break all our hearts. Let's begin our story, of the two loving sweethearts.

**Don't worry, my horrible rhyming will stop here... maybe.**

* * *

Austin and Ally were walking down the halls of Marino High School on another regular Monday morning.

"Hey, Austin! What's up, man?!" Dallas called. And he and Austin gave each other a bro hug. She never understood that with guys.

"Sup man?" he nodded to Dallas.

"Busy this afternoon?" Dallas asked casually.

"Why?" he asked.

"Oh, the guys are going donw to the field and play some football," Elliott replied.

"Nah, I'm hanging with my girl today." Austin wrapped his arms around Ally and they shared one sweet kiss.

"Whatever Moon," Dallas retorted.

"But I will have her someday!" Elliott teased.

Austin just laughed as well as Ally. These jokes came daily so they were used to it by now. It didn't really matter since they were just jokes.

They were walking past the school news bulletin board. It was a giant mess with tons of flyers for many clubs and team sports.

"Ohhh! Austin look!" Ally pointed to one flyer that she noticed among the others.

He turned his attention to the board. "Huh? What is it?"

"There! It's a flyer for auditions for the annual school play."

"Why?" he groaned.

"Oh, come on! It'll be fun." She pouted. "Please Austin. For me?"

He groaned again. Ever since Ally has lost her stage fright she had been keen to try out everything. Singing, not really dancing, and performing in front of people as much as she can. "What play are they showing this year?"

Ally examined the paper and replied, "Um, its _Romeo and Juliet_."

"_Romeo and Juliet_?! As in _Romeo and Juliet_?!" Austin exclaimed.

Ally smirked. Though he was Mr. Popular and loved horror movies he ad a soft spot for romance movies. "Yes. That very play." She looked at him hopefully as his eyes light up. "So are we going to try out for the lead roles?"

"Hell yeah!" Austin exclaimed. Ally laughed as they went to sign up for an audition.

**At the Audition**

"And for the role of Romeo we have Austin Moon and Ethan Carter. Austin please come forth on stage," the director Mr. Hirsch called. He was the music coordinator so he was part of play production.

"Hi! I'm Austin." Austin walked up on stage and planted himself center stage.

"Yes, yes." Ms. Watson looked up. She was the drama teacher. "So today could you just please read Romeo's lines while I read Juliet's lines. Just as a practice play."

"Sure." He pulled out his copy of the script and nodded signaling he was ready.

"Act 2, Scene 2. The classic balcony scene. So Juliet appears and you say..."

Austin gathered himself and set off with his lines. *****"But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. It is my lady, O, it is my love! See, how she leans her cheek upon her hand! o, that I were a glove upon that hand, That I might touch that cheek!"

"Ay me!" Ms. Watson said as Juliet.

"O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art As glorious to this night."

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Austin shouted, fully in merged with the character.

"That's fine." Ms. Watson raised her hand. "That'll be enough. Thank you Mr. Moon." As Austin walked off the stage she took a couple notes and looked up at Ethan who was now on stage.

A minute later it was time for the lead female roles to audition.

"Good luck Ally," Austin supported as she was called on stage.

"Thanks," she whispered back.

"Ahh, yes. Ms. Dawson. I'll portray Romeo and you be Juilet," Ms. Watson instructed. Ally nodded. "Okay Act 3, Scene 5. Romeo and Juliet are together and about to bid good-bye." She nodded for Ally to begin saying her lines.

"Wilt thou be gone? it is not near day: Believe me, love, it was the nightingale," Ally began.

"It was the lark, the herald of the morn, Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east: Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day. I must be gone and live, or stay and die," Ms. Watson said posing as Romeo.

"Yon light is not day-light, I know it. Therefore stay yet: thou need'st not to be gone." Ally was fully immersed as Juliet as she also loved this play.

"Let me be ta'en, let me be put to death: I am content, so thou wilt have it so. I have more care to stay than will to go: Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so. How is't, my soul? let's talk; it is not day."

"It is, it is; hie hence, be gone, away! It is the lark that sings so out of tune, this doth not so, for she divideth us: O, now be gone: more light and light it grows," Ally said.

"Thank you Ms. Dawson. That'll be enough," Ms. Watson interrupted. "Cassidy Peeples please come forth!" she called after Ally had gone.

"You were great!" Austin complimented. "We'll totally get the lead roles."

Ally smiled. "Thanks Austin. So now a three day wait for the cast listings to be listed."

"Don't worry. We'll get it."

Three days later, Austin, Ally and all the others whom tried out gathered around the bulletin board as Ms. Watson had just left after posting the cast. Austin pushed himself to the front of the crowd and looked at the listing. He scanned for his name. "Yes!" he shouted. "Ally! I got the part!" he called to her as she was still forcing her way up front.

"Really?! That's great," came a muffled reply. "Did I?"

Austin turned back around, searching the list for Ally's name. Then he read it. Juliet was to be played by Cassidy. Cassidy was the queen of Marino High, as there was no king. Just her. Even though Austin was a popular she was the top and had been crushing on Austin since forever. And now since Austin was dating Ally, Cassidy hated Ally's guts and vice versa.

"Finally!" Ally exclaimed after a long struggle. "Let's see..." Her hand trailed the list for her name. She didn't find it. "No! There's got to be some mistake!"

"Oh... Ally. But there isn't," came a silky yet creepy voice behind them.

They turned around to face the devil herself, Cassidy.

"I'll see you on-stage, Austy," she flirted. Austin stood there in awkward silence as Ally glared as hell toward Cassidy. "Can't wait for the kiss..." She smirked and walked away.

This day wasn't going to get any better.

***There are actual lines from Shakespeare's original works. It's actually longer than this but I shortened it so you get the point.**

**A/N: I'm planning on making this a three-shot. What y'all think?**


	2. Rehearsals

**Chapter Two**

Ally stared at her food. She didn't want to eat. She had lost her appetite a long time ago. She poked and prodded the small piece of broccoli with the prongs of her fork and sighed. Nothing in life ever went her way. _Dratted Cassidy! She had to ruin everything!_

"Cheer up Ally," Trish soothed.

"Yeah!" Dez agreed. "Want part of my strawberry, peanut butter, pickle sandwich?" he asked generously offering Ally part of his lunch.

Ally had to laugh at Dez's funny antics. But she was completely grossed out at the same time. "I think I'm good, Dez. But thank you."

Dez shrugged and took a bite of his sandwich. "Your loss," he commented chewing through his food. Ally and Trish gagged.

"Dez, that's gross," Austin said watching with wide eyes. "And yeah, Ally. Don't worry. You're the understudy. So if something goes wrong with Cassidy you and I will have the spotlight."

"I'm the understudy?!" Ally exclaimed. "I didn't know that." She really didn't. But still... Cassidy had been waiting for forever to get a chance to kiss Austin, and now was that chance. Ally didn't think Cassidy would let that chance go that easily. She sighed.

Next to her, her best friend Trish had some wired thoughts of Cassidy and Ally. If Ally was the understudy and would be cast for Juliet if something went wrong with Cassidy... hm... _Momma Trish got some work to do_, she thought.

"At least you'll be present for the practices," Austin tried to get to the better side of his friends.

But Ally didn't want to go. If she did she would have to endure watching Cassidy and Austin acting on stage as two lovers. That'd only happen over her dead body. But guess not. It was happening today. But she hid all her insecurities. "So when is the first practice?" she asked cheerily, masking her hurt self.

"There we go!" Austin smiled, fooled by Ally's façade. "And its slotted for tomorrow during lunch."

Ally put forth the best fakest smile she could muster. "That's great! I'll meet you there." Then she returned to stare at her food.

Trish stared at her best friend. She wasn't fooled by all that.

**1st Rehearsal**

Ally wanted to turn back and go to the cafeteria and grab lunch with Trish and Dez, but she promised Austin she'd be here. She promised. She sighed and gathered her wits. She could do this. She could totally do this...

Nope, she couldn't.

She couldn't stand the fact that Cassidy and Austin were to play two star-crossed lovers despite family rivalry. She couldn't bear to see Austin with another girl wrapped around him. Ally had deep meanings for Romeo and Juliet, in fact it is one of the greatest literature works of all time! But now... ugh! She can't stand to see her Romeo dance around the stage with 'his' Juliet. She was supposed to be his Juliet!

There she sat in the seats watching everyone scurry around on-stage.

Today it was similar to a table-read, but still even listening them talk and laugh and joke and say the actual lines they were going to confess to each other really hurt her. Listening to Austin joke about Romeo and Cassidy as Juliet... listening to them 'confess' their love (though it was just scripts)... it just hurt. So badly more than you could ever know.

She couldn't, she just couldn't take it anymore. Ally chocked back the tears and ran out of the auditorium.

"Ally!" Austin called after her once he noticed a flurry of brown hair rush out the door.

"We have to practice Austy," Cassidy contradicted trying to look sexy. Total fail.

Austin rolled his eyes and ran after Ally. "Next rehearsal is next week!" Mr. Hirsch called after him. He waved a hand in response. Austin ran out and found Ally beside the door hunched on her knees, crying.

"Ally," he breathed as he sat next to her, stoking her hair. "Please talk to me."

The sobs subdued a bit and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I couldn't take it anymore."

"It's okay," he replied. "I understand. I'll quit if you want me to."

"No." Ally shook her head and wiped her tears. "Don't. Not because of me. Don't worry Austin. I was being childish, don't worry about me."

"But Ally-"

"No. I won't let you. I was wrong and I've realized it. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It's a relationship so we have to make it work. And rehearsal's off. Wanna go grab some lunch with Dez and Trish?" he asked.

Ally nodded and stood up following him. "Thanks Austin. I really didn't know what came over me."

**The Next Day**

Cassidy rearranged her ear buds and maxed out the volume driving the sound of high school fainter as the music blasted in her ears. _That's better._ She hummed along to the tune and rocked her head back and forth with the beat of the music, striding down the halls of Marino High. She walked to her locker first to check her reflection and retouch her mascara. Now to find her posse - I uh, mean friends.

Suddenly a group of football jocks, excited for tonight's game, jostled their way though the crowds.

"MANATEES! MANATEES!" everyone in the hall chanted.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. Football, ugh. What was the big deal about it? It's just guys pushing and shoving each other in the mud; fighting over a ball. BIG DEAL!

Then next thing she knew she was on the ground, letting out an ear-splitting scream. Everything, everyone stopped around her. Her left ankle throbbed in pain as she felt a bruise rising on her face. Another piercing scream was released.

Out of all the chaos, Cassidy had been thrown around. As she had tried to walk away from the crowds, she had ran into someone's open locker door and hit her left temple pretty hard and just as that happened she'd slipped. Some imbecile person had forgotten spilt Vitamin Water and she had slipped in all the mess probably twisting or worse, breaking her left ankle all due to the four inch heels she had chose that morning.

Several guys ran up to her right away and offered help. Cassidy couldn't refuse since she couldn't get up, much less walk.

Then she thought of the play and her role as Juliet. No! No, no, no, NO! How would she be able to act ands sing and move around on-stage? And her face! Was it presentable enough so she could walk proudly in front of an audience? No! Her chance of kissing Austin Moon - GONE! She finished her thoughts with a chocked sob.

Down the hall, amidst all the trouble, she watched as Cassidy fell and was carried away. A crazy, sinister smile resembling the Cheshire cat's crept up her lips. Her plan had worked!

**2nd Rehearsal**

"I'm sorry to announce that due to Miss Peeples' injuries she unfortunately had to drop out on the role of Juliet," Ms. Watson called out to the cast and crew of the play during the next meeting. "So our understudy Miss Dawson will now take on the role of Juliet."

Everyone cheered for Ally, but under all those sly smiles they were happy that Cassidy had been rid of.

"Really?" Ally squealed. "I got the part? Oh, thankyou, thakyou, thankyou!" Austin smiled as he watch Ally do her dance.

"You got the part, Alls!" Austin exclaimed as they talked for a bit as everyone set up around them.

Ally smiled. "It's unlucky for Cassidy, but great for me!" she said as she pulled out her script.

"Okay! Everybody!" Ms. Watson called for the cast. "Let's start where Romeo and Juliet first meet. Act 1, Scene 5. Everybody ready?" We all nod. "Okay, let's begin!"

...

"Okay, so Juliet is dancing with the prince Escalus which is Ken," Ms. Watson instructs. Ally nods and stands next to Ken, pretending to 'dance'. It was just us running through our lines, so there was no use to actually act. "And Romeo, Austin, you are on the side watching her dance. Then a servant passes by and you ask?"

"What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand Of yonder knight?" Austin quoted.

"And Jacob you say...?" Mr. Hirsch asked.

"I know not, sir," Jacob replied. Ms. Watson nodded and turned to Austin.

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright! Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night," Austin continuously kept looking down at his paper to read his lines, but he loved them. He could compliment Ally this way.

"Then Capulet, Juliet's father and Tybalt, his nephew recognizes Romeo as their sworn enemy's son, Montague," Mr. Hirsch provided.

"Yes! And..." Ms. Watson prompts Lance (Capulet) and Vincent (Tybalt).

"This, by his voice, should be a Montague," Tybalt/Vincent says.

"Why, how now, kinsman! wherefore storm you so?" Capulet/Lance returns.

"Uncle," Tybalt/Vincent argues, "this is a Montague, our fore, a villain to scorn at our solemnity this night."

Capulet/Lance shakes his head. "Young Romeo is it?"

Tybalt/Vincent nods. "'Tis he, that villain Romeo."

"Content thee, gentle coz, let him alone; He bears him like a portly gentleman; Show a fair presence and put off these frowns."

"It fits, when such a villain is a guest: I'll not endure him!" Tybalt/Vince exclaims.

"He shall be endured: Am I the master here, or you?" Capulet/Lance retorts.

"According to the script Tybalt is defeated in the argument and storms off," Mr. Hirsch says. "And during then Romeo walks up to Juliet." And he nods to Austin and Ally to begin their lines.

"My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss," Austin began raising his eyebrows to Ally in the process.

She giggled but continued with her line. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong you hand too much, For saints have hands that pilgrims' hand do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have no saints lips, and holy palmers too?" Austin as Romeo asked.

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

"They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair," Austin countered.

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

"Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged," Austin replied with a cheeky smile.

"Then have my lips the sin that they have took," Ally whispered totally in character.

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again."

But they were interrupted by Juliet's Nurse played by Mary Jane. "Madam, your mother craves a word with you."

Ally nods and starts to follow Mary Jane across the stage.

"What is her mother?" he called after them, but got no answer. Then Austin turned to Ian who was portraying Benolio, Romeo's friend and cousin. "Is she a Capulet? O dear account! my life is my foe's debt."

"Away, begone; the sport is at the best," Ian said.

"Ay," Austin agreed.

But Lance/Capulet argued. "Nay, gentlemen, prepare not to be gone; We have a trifling foolish banquet towards."

...

"That was amazing!" Ms. Watson said. "We definitely found a great cast this year! Amazing! Amazing! Take twenty." Everyone nodded and walked to their bags to grab a snack and a drink of water.

"So Ally," Austin began as they sat in the audience's seats. "Glad you're Juliet?"

Ally nodded as she took a bite of her apple. "Yeah, I love the theater! Plus we play two lovers in a classic Shakespeare work. Can't it get better than that?"

Austin chuckled. "I guess not. But what bothers me is Cassidy."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you're the understudy, which is her replacement in case she gets hurt. And you found that out last week. Ironically the day after, Cassidy just had to get hurt so she won't be able to act. You were so bummed that you didn't get the part. It almost makes me think that..." Austin stopped. He knew if he continued with his monologue it'd end up anywhere, but good.

"Makes you think what?" Ally asked. Then it clicked as she let out a gasp. "You? You think I caused all of that? Austin!" Ally stood up and faced him. "You think I'd be able to pull that off much less think of it?!"

"No!" _Wait, that's not right_. "I mean, its just suspicious, don't you think?" _That did not come out right, _he thought furiously to himself.

"Oh so you're blaming me?" Ally scoffed.

"What?! No! Who said I did?" Austin defended himself.

But she didn't take heed of his words. "Okay that's low. You don't trust me! I can't believe you!" All Ally was doing was telling the truth because she did in fact know nothing about Cassidy's 'incident'.

"Ally, but I-"

Then Ally gasped as she realized another angle. "You're defending her!"

"What?!" he yelped.

"You're defending her! First, you blame me for injuring her to make it look like an accident so you can defend her?! That's even lower!" she spat. "What did you find some new found feelings for her in the few minutes you read lines with her?"

That struck a chord in Austin, causing his anger to rise. "Ally! I would never do that! I only love you!"

"As if," she muttered.

But Austin heard. "Oh, so now you don't believe me?! I've told you a million times before that 'I love you' but the one time I really tell you, you don't believe me?! Impossible!"

"WHO SAID I BELIEVED YOU THE FIRST ONE HUNDRED TIMES?!" she yelled.

That hurt. "But you... you said you loved me back.." he whispered.

"WHO SAID I BELIEVED MYSELF?!" she shouted.

Now everybody was looking at them. But they didn't care.

"YOU DIDN'T CARE?!" Austin bellowed. "YOU DIDN'T CARE?! THEN WHY ARE WE IN A RELATIONSHIP ANYWAYS?! HUH?!"

"YOU TELL ME!" she retorted.

"Okay! You know what?"

"What?"

"IT'S OVER! I'M DONE!" Austin yelled throwing his arms up just for the hell of it.

Ally gasped. Then it slowly registered. Tears started to stream down her face as she looked between Austin and everyone else who just witnessed that. Shock, hurt, loss, betrayal, hate flashed in her eyes. "You're too mean." With that she turned around, grabbed her bags, and ran out, crying.

They broke up. _Me and Ally just broke up_, he thought but he didn't believe it. But by the looks of everyone around them, that was reality.

"Well next time, it'll be a one minute break," Mr. Hirsch joked. "No?"

Austin shot him a glare with his tears-filled eyes, and the music coordinator shut himself up and walked away muttering to himself.

**A/N: So that was the second chapter! One more to go! And sorry it's been a looonnngg while. But I'll definitely upload the last chapter soon.**

**Review! Follow! Favorite!**


End file.
